1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gate driving circuit of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional liquid crystal display, the driving circuit development is usually one of the key technologies and also the most important factor for the quality and the production cost of the liquid crystal display. FIG. 1 shows a gate driving circuit of the conventional liquid crystal display. The gate driving circuit 100 includes driving signal output circuits 102. Each of the driving signal output circuits 102 is controlled by clock signals CK1 and CK2 with opposite phases, and outputs a driving signal to a corresponding scan line.
In the gate driving circuit 100, the driving signal outputted from the previous driving signal output circuit 102 is transmitted to the next driving signal output circuit 102, so as to trigger the next driving signal output circuit 102 to output the driving signal. However, the clock signals CK1 and CK2 are continuously transmitted to each of the driving signal output circuits 102 during the operation of the gate driving circuit 100, so that the driving signal output circuits 102, disposed at the latter part of the gate driving circuit 100 and not being driven yet, also receives the clock signals CK1 and CK2 and causes unnecessary losses.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a gate driving circuit capable of reducing the circuit losses.